


Group Practice

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, they all fuck ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: Eden has finally got together to plan out a company's commercial together, but they end up getting a little sidetracked...





	Group Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my files forever, so sorry about any of the mistakes with their names towards eachother or anything along the lines, I'm too lazy to fix them OTL.

It had been a while since Eden had gotten together for a full, long practice.

With all the work involving rival schools and small jobs on the side, both units had a difficult time meeting up for a group practice. After almost two weeks of not seeing eachother, they finally got around to it. It was regarding a business meeting for a company that wanted them in an upcoming commercial.

"This is so boooring," Hiyori whined, dropping his chin in his hand with a dramatic pout. He knew he was coming here to discuss the basics— what kind of lyrics, dance and attitude would fit right with the company, but Hiyori was still _bored_.

"Ohii-san, be good" Jun scolded, sitting back on the too-fancy couch in their private practice room. He knew Hiyori would be like this, it was hard enough dragging him out of his house to get here, let alone pulling him away from _every_ store along the way. He knew well enough that it would be enough to put the princess in a bad mood.

"No no, I understand the complaint!" Ibara chided in, waving his hand in dismissal at Jun, "We have been at it for an hour. How about we get to acting out the dance moves to see if it's to our liking?"

" _Ugh_ , why are we even dancing?" Hiyori groaned, puffing his cheek, "Ow!" he let out a yelp, feeling Jun tug at his ear.

" _Ohii-san_ ," Jun pulled harder before Hiyori grabbed at Jun's hand, tugging it away and giving a glare, "It's a phone commercial, you know! Who dances for a phone!" Hiyori raised his voice and Jun sighed.

"It's fine, why don't we take take a break," Nagisa suggest, sprawled out on one of the couches, picking through a box of various rocks and examining them.

"Looks like you're already there," Ibara smiled, standing up and giving Nagisa a quick pat on the head before walking to press the small button on the wall, "Bring some refreshments. _Don't_ forget a separate ice bucket this time," the fuzz of the intercom broke and Ibara turned back around, raising a finger.

"There! It should be here in no time," Ibara gave another smile, moving to the couch where Hiyori and Jun sat, plopping himself right in between the two.

"There are like, two other free couches in this room," Hiyori glared at the redhead, body instinctively sliding over as far into the arm rest as he could get.

"Hey now!" Ibara changed his posture and his mood, sliding his fingers up Hiyori's shoulder and rubbing his fingertips on the nape of his neck, eyes narrowing, "no need to be so distant..."

Hiyori almost immediately shot up, body shivering at the touch, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me, you _snake_!" Hiyori stomped his foot like a child, quickly moving to the couch closer to Nagisa, "Jun-kun! Tell him he's awful!"

"Tell him yourself," Jun rolled his eyes, hearing Ibara laugh beside him. A small chime rang through the room, and Ibara turned to Jun, giving him an innocent smile.

"You can go get that."

"Can I, now..." Jun frowned, still obliging and standing up. He wasn't used to this whole pampering thing that all these other kids were used to. It was odd ordering another human around, making them do such simple tasks for you like grab a drink. Well, Jun decided to never complain about such trivial things, not wanting to seem _less_ than already he was to such an overwhelming group.

Jun clicked open the door, finding a short, timid looking boy on the other side, holding a small tray of drinks (and a separate ice bucket; thank _god_ this kid will live another day)— glancing away from Jun with a small smile.

"H-Here you go, Sazanami-san," the boy said quietly, expression immediately changing to a scared one, "I-I'm so sorry- unless you wanted me to bring it i-"

"It's fine, kid," Jun sighed, reaching out to grab the tray, careful not to spill the drinks, "thank you for your hard work," he gave a small smile.

"A-Ah- Y- Of course! Please let me know if you need anything else!" The kid squeaked, turning on his heel and quickly skittered down the hall.

"You don't have to be so formal all the time, Jun-kun, you'll look like a poor person!" Hiyori shouted from the couch, and Jun closed the door, making his way back over with the drinks.

"Proper manners make you poor?" Jun retorts, setting the tray on the table between the couches and seating himself again.

"Ah, good, he didn't forget the ice bucket," Ibara moved himself to the edge of the couch, picking out the exact amount of ice he wanted in his drink, "a shame, if he did I'd have a reason to eat that cute boy up."

"Don't be a weirdo," Hiyori jabbed, reaching to grab his sparkling juice, taking a small sip, "Nagisa-kun, do you want your drink now?"

"Mm?" Nagisa turned his attention to Hiyori, looking at the drink in his hand confused, "we have drinks?"

"You never pay attention, as _always_ ," Hiyori pouts, quickly turning back to Jun as if he's realized something, "and you! You traitor, choosing to sit beside that snake and not me!"

"I've been sitting in this spot the whole time though?" Jun said exasperated, not bothering to grab his drink yet. Ibara stopped what he was doing, leaning back and looping and arm around Jun's, nuzzling his shoulder.

"It's not my fault, he must like me more than his _princess_ ," Ibara teased, eyeing Hiyori as if he was about to stick his tongue out at him like a child.

"Jun- _kun_!" Hiyori's voice was shrill and Jun closed his eyes, his mouth a thin line. _How am I going to be able to keep doing this, how am I going to be able to stay here—_

Jun's eyes immediately shot open as he felt a warm wetness on the side of his neck, bringing a hand up to shove it against Ibara's face.

"What the hell was that!" Jun pushed the other boy's face back, hearing his muffled laugh through his palm. Then another lick, and Jun groaned, pulling his wet hand away.

"Don't be so shy," Ibara sing-songed, free hand sliding down Jun's chest slowly, "after all, it's not like we haven't f-"

"Jun! _Kun_!" Hiyori whined loud, shooting out of his seat to stomp towards the pair, using all his strength to push them apart. Ibara humoured him, sliding over a cushion so Hiyori could jump protectively to Jun's side, clinging to him.

"My property! Not yours," Hiyori hissed and shook Jun around like one of his toys he wasn't willing to share. It made Ibara put a hand to his mouth, letting out a small laugh.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being so awful," He grinned, leaning forward again to finish pouring his drink. He brought it to his lips, taking a small sip and relishing in it.

"Mm, delicious," he sighed happily, turning to Nagisa and patting the armrest of the couch as if he was summoning a dog, "come join us over here, Excellency! Don't look so lonely!"

Nagisa took a second, finishing examining the shiny blue rock he held before dropping it back into the box, sliding his long legs over the edge of the couch.

"Sit beside me," Hiyori smiled, scooting himself closer to Jun to give Nagisa room. The taller boy obliged, plopping down next to Hiyori.

"Here, Nagisa," Ibara started, bringing his cup to Nagisa's lips. Nagisa immediately parted them, taking a sip of Ibara's drink, a trickle running down his chin from the lack of control.

Both Hiyori and Jun eyed the scene. When Ibara put the glass back down on the table, he quickly moved to slide his tongue up Nagisa's chin, catching the rest of the dripping drink. Their lips met for a brief second and Ibara pulled back, licking his lips, satisfied.

"It's good," Nagisa nodded, tongue flicking out to slide across his own lip.

Hiyori pouted, reaching forward to grab his drink off the table. He quickly turned to Jun, pressing the glass against his lips, "Here, Jun-kun, have some," he gave a nice smile as he began to tip the glass.

Jun turned his head away from the drink, shoving at Hiyori lightly, "No way, I've told you I hate your sparkling drinks," he rubbed the back of his hand against his lips as if he was scrubbing away something vile.

"Jun-kun! I'm trying to be romantic!" Hiyori whined, placing his glass back on the table and sulking. How come that snake and Nagisa-kun could act cute, but when Hiyori tries it's a no go?

Jun leaned forward to grab at his own drink, mumbling, "Don't sulk, jeez," as he took a mouthful, quick to turn and grab Hiyori's face and press their lips together. Hiyori immediately followed, opening his mouth and accepting the liquid (iced tea, not his favourite, but it _was_ just in Jun's mouth) with ease.

Jun couldn't help himself, gripping the back of Hiyori's head tightly for a deeper kiss, the drink already gone but the sweet taste still mingled on their tongues as they kissed.

"They're really going at it," Ibara tilted his head, leaning into Nagisa to get a better look. When the two parted, a small string of saliva connected them in which Jun quickly swiped his tongue across his lips to get rid of it.

"Happy?" He hummed, putting the drink back on the table and leaning back into the couch.

"Nnh, Jun-kun is gonna make me horny," Hiyori leaned into Jun, hooking a leg over the other boy's and rutting his hips up into Jun's thigh.

"Stop being lewd Ohii-san, we're in practice," Jun sighed, not being able to hold himself back as his hands slowly ran up Hiyori's thigh. Well, it wasn't the first time Hiyori has acted this way in practice. His libido seems to have no end, and Jun has pretty much gotten used to it at this point.

Nagisa couldn't help but glare, a small pang of jealousy running through him as he watched the pairing.

"Hiyori-kun," Nagisa's voice was deep, and it made Hiyori shiver as he turned to face his friend , "me too," the long haired boy mumbled, tapping a finger on his lips.

Hiyori felt his heart skip a beat happily, _Nagisa-kun is jealous_ , his mind screamed at him, finding it _extremely_ endearing to say in the least.

Hiyori turned his body a bit, reaching to slowly tug at the taller boy's shirt, pulling him down onto his lips. They were soft— _warm_ , and Hiyori couldn't stop the small noise that escaped his throat. They moved quickly, tongues sliding against one another. Nagisa brought up a hand, cupping Hiyori's face gently as they parted.

"Nnnhhh, you guys are trying to get me hard!" Hiyori whined loud, slumping back into Nagisa when he felt his body slowly start to heat up.

"I haven't even been kissed yet," Ibara pointed out with a pout, "don't leave me out of the fun!"

Hiyori scoffed, practically melting in Nagisa's big, warm frame ( _yeah, he missed this_ ), not even noticing Jun's envious gaze. Ibara, however, did.

"You can be unintentionally cruel, Hiyori," Ibara smiled to himself, quickly getting up and moving positions so he was straddling Jun's lap, "your poor pet has been abandoned..."

Jun would have made a noise if it wasn't practically _eaten_ out of his throat. Ibara grabbed both sides of Jun's face, kissing him deep and rubbing down on him through layers of sweatpants. Ibara sighed into the kiss, his fingers slowly lifting up Jun's shirt as he trailed them along his slightly defined muscles, mumbling against the other boy's lips, "Mm, but I can appreciate these more than he can."

Hiyori squawked, disgusted (and totally not turned on!) by the scene next to him. Of course Ibara had to go for Jun, no matter what Hiyori did, he could always feel Ibara _mock_ him as he took whoever Hiyori wasn't paying attention to.

Not knowing if he should defend Jun (who _definitely_ looked like he was enjoying the kiss too much) or keep kissing Nagisa, Hiyori could only whine, now frustrated.

"Fuck it, if I can't—" Hiyori didn't bother to finish, grabbing Ibara's shirt collar so roughly he swore he could hear it tear and slammed their mouths together. It was heated and _angry_ and Ibara briefly thought that he hasn't been this turned on in a _while_.

Out of the three boys, Ibara would definitely admit Hiyori was the best kisser. They didn't even pull back for breath, and still on top of Jun, the redhead could feel the boy's growing hardness beneath him.

"You— like what you see?" Ibara pulled back and panted, grinding his hips back down into Jun's lap, "like watching me fuck your boyfriend's mouth with my to—"

It was Jun's turn again, roughly grabbing Ibara's hair and hearing him let out a choked whine before pressing another deep kiss to his lips.

Hiyori turned back to Nagisa, a small smile tugging on his lips as he leaned up, letting their noses brush. He ran a hand down the taller boy's stomach, moving down further until he was rubbing over the growing hardness in his sweatpants and biting his lip, "Fuck, you're always so _big_ ," Hiyori panted, kissing Nagisa again.

Ibara groaned into his kiss, overhearing Hiyori, and tugged away from Jun feeling himself getting needy.

"We- we should suck it," Ibara breathed, feeling his glasses slide down his nose as he reached over to run a hand over Nagisa's knee. Hiyori nodded, giving Nagisa a final peck on the lips before peeling himself away and sliding between his legs.

Ibara joined, tugging at the hem of Jun's sweatpants to pull him closer to Nagisa.

"You wanna suck him off too, Jun-kun?" Hiyori panted as he reached up to rub at the outline of Nagisa's dick, feeling himself twitch between his legs.

"Wanna watch you sluts swallow it down," Jun's breath was shaky as he slid his own hand into his sweatpants, massaging his own growing cock through his boxers.

Nagisa let out a small noise above them as Ibara moved to mouth his dick through the fabric. Hiyori bit his lip, seeing the saliva stain the fabric as he urgently began tugging the sweatpants and underwear down.

Almost immediately as Nagisa's cock was free, Hiyori wrapped his lips around the head, lapping at all the precum that already dripped. It tasted so good— so _manly_ and he groaned around the tip, squeezing his own thighs together.

"So greedy," Ibara breathed, tugging his own shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, reaching to grab the base of Nagisa's cock, "take yours off too."

Hiyori whined, pulling away with a small pop as he tugged his own shirt over his head at record speeds. Ibara had opted to lick up the side of Nagisa's cock, and Hiyori felt himself quiver, wanting more.

Nagisa was still making small noises with each lick, and when Hiyori licked up the opposite side of Ibara, he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"Mm, let me taste," Ibara smiled, meeting Hiyori at the tip and tugging on his chin, kissing him hard and sucking the other boy's tongue. He moaned into Hiyori's mouth, tasting Nagisa and pulled back to spit on Nagisa's length, slowly stroking it.

" _Fuck_ ," Jun groaned, sliding his own dick out and pumping it slowly, watching the two.

Hiyori, still feeling greedy, turned forwards again to lick up the underside of Nagisa's cock before engulfing it completely. He breathed through his nose slowly, relaxing his throat and taking as much of the thick cock as he could. He sputtered when he felt Ibara's hand grip his head, pushing him down further onto Nagisa's cock.

"I'm always so envious of how much you can take in," Ibara lowered his voice, licking at the shell of Hiyori's ear and hearing him whine. Nagisa groaned, fingers clenching at his sides as he watched Hiyori take his whole length in his throat.

"It's like," Ibara tugged Hiyori back by the hair and off Nagisa's dick, rubbing his fingers against the boy's tongue as he gasped for air, "you won't gag, even if I..." Ibara trailed off, stars dancing in his eyes as he shoved his fingers deeper into Hiyori's throat.

Ibara wasn't _wrong_ , but Hiyori still shut his eyes tightly, drool dripping down his chin and Ibara's hand as the boy wiggled his fingers unmercifully in his throat. Hiyori gasped for air when Ibara pulled them out, which was short lived as Ibara pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

It was messy and _hot_ and Jun was surprised he didn't cum right then and there watching them go at it. He groaned, giving a particularly hard squeeze to the tip when Hiyori pushed at Ibara's chest just to regain some air into his lungs.

"Y-You're the worst," Hiyori panted, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, "It's your turn now," Hiyori couldn't help but lick his lips as he grabbed at Nagisa's dick again, eyes narrowing at Ibara with a grin.

"You're not usually one to share," Ibara grinned back, running a hand up Nagisa's thigh as he leaned forward. He lapped at the head slowly, tongue twirling around the tip as he glanced up through lashes, seeing Nagisa's now uncomposed expression.

Ibara let his eyes shut, feeling all the stares on him ( _which made him throb in his own sweats_ ) as he took Nagisa's length deeper. Unlike Hiyori, he had to be sure to compose himself as he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat, trying not to gag.

"Ehh, you're only half way there, take more," Hiyori leaned in, hand rubbing against Ibara's back as an effort of not getting revenge and shoving his head down onto Nagisa's cock.

Nagisa let out a breathy moan, hips twitching slightly upward when Ibara began to swipe his tongue on the underside of his cock. Ibara gripped at Nagisa's thigh, trying hard not to choke around him.

"More..." Nagisa panted, legs spreading, not being able to stop himself from thrusting upwards again. Ibara _did_ choke this time, a groan leaving his throat after and vibrating against the dick in his mouth. Ibara's glasses began to fog up and he tried his hardest to fight back the sting of the tears in his eyes. Drool started to trickle from his mouth, sliding down the length and to where Hiyori's fingers still held the base.

"You need to relax your throat more," Hiyori cooed, not being able to help himself as he leaned forward to lick up the drool sliding down the extra length. Nagisa panted at the sight, fingers reaching out weakly to run through Hiyori's hair.

"I-I'm— I'll cum if you keep..." Nagisa breathed out, eyes sliding shut when he felt Ibara's throat constricting around him.

"Mm, mine," Hiyori tugged Ibara off Nagisa's cock, faintly hearing him wheeze as he swallowed the other boy down again. He bobbed his head, stroking the extra length. A quick glance through thick eyelashes was enough to send Nagisa over the edge, groaning quietly as Hiyori sucked and lapped up every last drop. Hiyori took it to the base fully once more, slowly sliding off and sucking on the tip, getting everything he could.

"Fuck," Jun groaned again, holding himself back from cumming, watching Hiyori closely as he licked his lips, "share, Ohii-san."

Hiyori gave a lewd smile, turning to Ibara and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ibara got the idea, leaning forward and immediately slid his tongue into Hiyori's mouth. Ibara heard himself groan, reaching between his legs to squeeze himself through his sweatpants, tasting Nagisa on the other boy's tongue. Hiyori gripped Ibara's face, sucking on his tongue hard with a lewd wet noise, pulling back and taking the mix of saliva and cum and swallowing it down. Hiyori hummed after he did, licking his lips and leaning forward to kiss Ibara again briefly.

"You're so messy," Ibara smiled when they pulled back, quickly running his tongue up Hiyori's chin to catch what trickled out.

Both Nagisa and Jun stared intently, and Jun groaned, releasing his cock so he wouldn't make himself cum.

"You guys suck," Jun sighed, closing his eyes. They shot open almost immediately after, feeling Ibara grip at his cock.

"Look how hard you got, _Jun-kun_ ," Ibara grinned, squeezing him tighter than one would normally enjoy.

"Ah, Jun-kun definitely enjoys watching me! Y'know, when I went to his house, I actually found netorare douj—"

" _Hiyori_ ," Jun glared, and Hiyori giggled because it was rare hearing him say his name like that.

"Netorare? What is that?" Nagisa questioned, glancing to Jun who only groaned unhappily in response.

"It doesn't matter, can you just suck it and let me go home?" Jun whined, kicking at Ibara's side gently. Well, mostly because Ibara was the closest one to him. He'd gladly let anyone in this room finish him off. Or all of them.

"Aha, that means Jun enjoys watching his boyfriend f—"

This time it was an actual kick to the side, and Ibara yelped, quickly rubbing at his already aching side.

"No need for violence!" He pouted, gripping tighter at Jun's cock, "I still have this in my hand, you know?"

Jun grit his teeth as the grip went to borderline painful. Ibara softened it, grinning as he ran a finger up to the leaking tip.

"Plus, you can't go home, _your highness_ and I still haven't cum yet," Ibara licked his lips, standing up and sliding his thumbs into his sweatpants, slowly pushing them off his hips.

"True," Hiyori followed, turning around and making a show of pulling his sweatpants and briefs down. Even after the many times Jun has seen Hiyori naked, he still felt his dick twitch at the curve of Hiyori's hips and that perfect grabable ass.

"Come here, Ohii-san," Jun demanded, pointing at his own lap. Hiyori giggled, sliding past Ibara and into Jun's lap. Without a word they kissed, slow and passionate as Jun reached down to squeeze the other boy's ass, feeling him moan into the kiss.

Ibara kicked his sweats away, moving to pull on Nagisa's sweatpants to tug them fully off. Ibara smiled, sitting inbetween Nagisa and the other two, leaning over to rub a hand against Nagisa's toned stomach.

"You going to take care of us?" Ibara mumbled against the other the taller boy's lips, kissing him as he trailed his fingers down further. Nagisa groaned, nodding his head and reaching up to tug his hair-tie out, letting his long messy hair free.

Ibara pulled back, glancing at the other two. Jun was rubbing his own cock on the cleft of Hiyori's ass, fingers teasing against his hole as they kissed deeply.

"You guys are too fast," Ibara pouted, reaching toward the table to slide open a drawer and pull out a small bottle. When Jun and Hiyori pulled away, he tossed it over to Jun.

"Thanks," Jun mumbled, tugging at Hiyori's hips, "here, move this way," Jun moved Hiyori so he was on all fours, legs on one side of Jun and arms on the other, facing Ibara and Nagisa.

Jun smiled to himself, brining a hand to his mouth and spitting on his fingers, bringing them back to rub against Hiyori's entrance.

"I gave you lube for a reason," Ibara pointed out.

"Mm, but Ohii-san gets around so much you don't even need it," Jun slowly pushed a finger into Hiyori, warm and tight around him.

Hiyori let his head fall down, his eyes shutting closed as he gave a weak whimper. The spit was just enough to keep the the edge of pain minimal, and he bit his lip, pushing back into the finger.

"Hiyori," Nagisa mumbled, leaning across Ibara to tilt Hiyori's chin up. Hiyori whined, moving forwards to push their lips together.

Jun slowly pushed another finger in, curling and rubbing into Hiyori's sweet spot and making him cry out. He sped up the pace, fingers fucking into Hiyori with precision that made his legs shake.

"Nnh, Jun-kun," Hiyori panted into Nagisa's lips, wiggling himself back into the fingers, "You know how to use your fingers so good..."

Ibara felt his dick twitch, and he reached down to rut into his own hand, watching the scene in front of him. Jun noticed, turning to Ibara and smirking.

"Here," Jun pulled his fingers out of Hiyori, bringing them to Ibara's lips, "give me more lubrication."

Ibara groaned, wrapping his lips around Jun's fingers and feeling himself drip at how _lewd_ the whole act was. He coated Jun's fingers and Jun quickly moved them back to push into Hiyori, hearing him whine again.

"J-Jun-kun, I want—" Hiyori couldn't keep up, turning his head away from Nagisa's kiss, feeling his whole body quiver from the overstimulation, "need you inside..."

Jun rubbed at Hiyori's prostate again, making him melt in his hands before pulling his fingers out and slapping Hiyori's ass, hearing him yelp.

"Don't be selfish, what about these guys?" Jun asked, rubbing and pinching at where he smacked, making Hiyori squirm.

"I'll—" Hiyori reached to pull Ibara's dick out of his underwear, slowly stroking it, "Ngh, I can take care of everyone," he panted, hardly focusing on his stroking as Jun rubbed at his ass.

"Look at how sloppy you're being," another slap causing a cry to leave Hiyori's lips, moving his hand frantically to stroke at Ibara better. He kissed Nagisa again, switching his hand to grab at Nagisa's slowly growing hardness, stroking it gently.

"S-See, please Jun-kun, I swear," Hiyori whimpered, twisting his wrist just right and making Nagisa groan.

"You can't even take care of two cocks at once," Jun breathed, feeling how achingly hard he was between his own legs, wondering how long he could keep teasing Hiyori, "and you want to take care of three?"

Hiyori just whimpered, nodding his head. He felt himself drip between his thighs, feeling empty and _needy_. He moved back to straddle Jun again, reaching behind him rubbing Jun's cock against his hole, pushing down slowly.

"Ohii-san, I didn't say you were allowed," Jun couldn't find it in himself to _stop_ Hiyori, reaching up and tugging on one of his nipples.

Ibara sat up on his knees, shuffling towards the two boys with a grin on his face. He reached in between the two, grabbing at Hiyori's cock and pumping it slowly.

"Nn- S-Stop, I'll cum," Hiyori whined, head falling back as he gripped at Jun's shoulder, shoving his hips down until their skin slapped together.

"Ah, but it's just begging to be touched," Ibara reached down to grab at the lube Jun discarded earlier, pouring some onto his fingers and dropping the bottle back onto the couch, "maybe you want more here?"

Ibara rubbed his slick fingers against Hiyori's hole, already stuffed with Jun's cock, slowly pressing a finger in next to it.

"N-No, it won't fit," Hiyori bit his lip, not stopping his hips from pushing back into the stretch. His cock leaked onto Jun's stomach, and he grabbed onto Jun, face flushed and sweaty, "Jun-kun... Jun-kun, kiss me," he panted.

Ibara didn't even register the snap of the bottle behind him before he felt his underwear being tugged down and a pair of wet fingers press against his entrance.

"E-Excellency," Ibara gasped, turning slightly to see the other boy. Nagisa sat up on his knees to press himself against Ibara's back, hair tickling him as he pushed a finger in slowly.

"You looked so needy," Nagisa leaned down, running his lips against the nape of Ibara's neck, his own hardness rubbing against the back of Ibara's thigh, "I wanted to help you..."

Ibara groaned, moving his attention back to Hiyori. He slowly pushed another finger in, feeling the tightness grow as he shoved his fingers in further.

"Mm— I'm so _full_ ," Hiyori lifted his hips, slowly pushing them back down onto Jun's cock. Jun scoffed, quickly moving to grip at Hiyori's hips and shoving in hard.

"Too slow," he breathed, slamming up into Hiyori.

Hiyori let out a loud cry, clenching tightly around Jun's cock and Ibara's fingers as he came, splattering all over Jun's stomach.

"Jun-kun— _Jun-kun_ ," Hiyori repeated over and over, his legs quivering and his hole still clenching tightly. He sobbed when Jun reached between them, stroking his spent cock and thrusting up slowly.

"You came without being touched," Nagisa commented, feeling more aroused by the sight. He curled his fingers in Ibara, rubbing against his prostate perfectly making Ibara let out a whine.

"He's good at that," Jun groaned, stroking Hiyori as he squirmed in his lap.

"Jun-kun— too much," Hiyori gasped, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations. Ibara grinned, almost struggling to slide a third finger in.

"You're still taking it," Ibara breathed, licking his lips. Hiyori sobbed when the redhead thrusted the digits in, moving to messily kiss Jun as a distraction.

Ibara let out a shaky breath when Nagisa slid his fingers out, pouring some lube on himself and replacing his fingers with the blunt head of his cock.

"Ibara," Nagisa's voice sounded sultry as he pressed his tip in, "I'm going to enter."

Ibara let his head fall, mouth agape as he was slowly stuffed full of Nagisa's cock. It was _big_ , spreading him wide and he shakily opened his legs more to try and lessen the stretch.

"E-Exellency," Ibara groaned, sliding his fingers out of Hiyori, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on fingering the other boy anymore.

"Now Ohii-san is loose," Jun teased, gripping Hiyori's hips and shoving up rougher than he intended to. Hiyori cried out, scratching at Jun's shoulders at the harsh treatment.

"D-Don't say that," Hiyori breathed, slowly beginning to move his hips to ride Jun again. He still ached from his last orgasm, but wanted to please Jun-kun, wanted to feel his cum deep inside of him.

"Relax, Ibara," Nagisa's voice sounded strained as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. Ibara groaned weakly, feeling absolutely and utterly _full_. He had the thought of reaching back to push on Nagisa's hips to get him to slow down, but when he slowly started to pull out and shove back in, Ibara's arms got weak.

"Woow, you look like an amateur," Hiyori giggled, reaching over to tug at Ibara's hair, pulling his head back so he was looking at him, "You never take a big cock before?"

Ibara gave a small huff and a grin, eyes flicking up to Hiyori, "I've fucked him more times than you ever will."

Hiyori narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Ibara's hair and watching him wince. He felt like taking it a step further, turning awkwardly in Jun's lap to use his free hand, shoving his fingers into Ibara's mouth.

"Don't bite," Hiyori commanded, and the oddly rough voice made Ibara's cock twitch. He coughed mutely when Hiyori pushed his fingers further, and gagged when he wiggled them in his throat.

"I bet you he gets tighter like this," Jun commented, watching the show as he slowly circled his hips, pushing up into Hiyori.

Ibara let out a muffled whine, sputtering around the fingers again when Hiyori decided to wiggle them. He felt dizzy, suddenly unable to focus on his breathing. He had nearly forgotten that Nagisa was inside him until he felt a particularly quick thrust pushing against his prostate with precision. _This was it, he was going to pass out like this_.

Hiyori laughed, releasing Ibara's hair and pulling his fingers out, turning back to Jun.

Ibara wheezed, drool dripping from his lips as he gasped for air. He deserved that for earlier, probably. After a few seconds, he regained his composure, glasses foggy and sliding down his nose as Nagisa fucked into him.

"Hiyori-kun, you should be nicer to Ibara," Nagisa panted, gripping Ibara's waist tightly as he thrusted into him. Hiyori giggled, resuming his session and began riding Jun again.

"He likes it, Nagisa-kun," Hiyori said between breathes, his hair sticking to his face as he began to sweat, "You're just too kind."

Ibara groaned, never wanting to admit it to Nagisa. Sometimes, he would try to hint at it and give Nagisa a particularly rough persona and script, but he never followed through.

"Ohii-san isn't one to talk," Jun said, reaching up to roughly pinch at one of Hiyori's nipples. Hiyori moaned sweetly, pushing his chest forward into Jun's hand.

"Jun-kun," Hiyori gasped, moving his hips faster and purposely clenching tightly, feeling a whine bubble out of his throat as he did, "I want— I need your cum inside, want to be full of you—"

Jun groaned, reaching around Hiyori to grip at his ass, pushing into him roughly, "You're so dirty, you want it inside right now? Even though we still have practice to do?" Jun panted, his pace becoming irregular.

"Nn, want to feel it in me while we practice," Hiyori kept up the dirty talk, feeling Jun get closer, "Dripping down my leg..."

Jun moaned, burying himself deep into Hiyori and nuzzling his neck, tempted to bite. He came deep, feeling how slick his Hiyori became as he rode out his orgasm.

Hiyori whined, feeling the warmth spread inside him, his own dick twitching from how obscene it felt.

"You guys— You're too fast," Ibara moaned, Nagisa now on a steady pace as he slammed into Ibara. Hiyori ran his hand through Jun's sweaty hair, kissing him deeply and circling his hips a little, still eager and now fully hard again.

"Mm, you still want more?" Jun asked, wincing as he slowly pulled out of Hiyori. The other boy moaned, nodding his head and squirming at the now empty feeling.

Hiyori glanced over at the other two with a grin, reaching back and playing with his now dripping hole, "Mm, you guys should both fuck me."

Ibara rolled his eyes, but before he could answer Nagisa pulled out and he whined. That stretch makes him feel _way_ too empty now. He heard Jun groan at Hiyori's words and scoffed.

"You really are into NTR, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Alright," Nagisa finally answered Hiyori's question, shifting back and waiting to be told what to do. Ibara pouted, but gave in, also moving. Of course the princess always gets what he wants.

Hiyori shoved at Ibara's shoulder, sticking his tongue out, "You're lucky, _the_ Hiyori Tomoe is about to ride you," he grinned, and Nagisa got up so they could all shuffle positions.

Hiyori made it so Ibara laid down with his head closest to Jun and straddled his hips. He quickly lathered Ibara's cock with lube, slowly beginning to seat himself.

"Nn, feel good?" Hiyori hummed, easily taking Ibara in. Ibara smiled, resting his hands on the other boy's hips.

"Loose," he teased, and Hiyori puffed his cheek, slapping Ibara's chest weakly. Jun sat back, arm hooking around the back of the couch and legs spread as if he was watching the television.

"Here, Nagisa-kun," Hiyori called Nagisa over, smiling, "I'm ready, Ibara was easy to take," he grinned, and it was Ibara's turn to furrow his brows.

Nagisa hummed, moving behind Hiyori and settling himself between Ibara's legs. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock, slowly stroking it and lining up with Hiyori's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked, slightly nervous he may hurt Hiyori. Hiyori just hummed in response, wiggling his hips back eagerly.

Nagisa began to slowly push past Hiyori's already stretched ring of muscle, groaning at how tight and hot it was.

The stretch was not something Hiyori was _mentally_ prepared for. He's taken big cocks, he _has_ big dildos, but nothing compares to what he was currently feeling. His mouth falls open but no sound comes out, his legs and arms shaking at how weak he suddenly feels.

"Holy shit," Hiyori gasps, head falling as he grips on Ibara's shoulder underneath him. Ibara groans, feeling the tightness and heat double as Nagisa begins to sheath himself into Hiyori.

"Almost there," Nagisa mumbles, leaning forward to gently kiss at Hiyori's back. He takes his time, but eventually buries himself to the hilt, moaning at the heat enveloping his cock.

"Ohii-san," Jun's voice is breathy, and Hiyori doesn't have to look up to know he's touching himself again.

"So full," Hiyori weakly whines, biting his lip. He has never understood why stories and manga say they can feel it in their stomach until _now_. He aches but it's an oddly painful yet pleasant ache as he shifts a little, gasping at the movement.

"So tight, princess," Ibara isn't as composed as he'd like to be, panting and sweaty as he tries to hold back from thrusting up into Hiyori. He's already so _close_ , and feels himself leaking in the other boy making it even slicker.

"Mm, you can move," Hiyori breathes, not sure if he's fully ready, but there's no going back now.

Nagisa slowly slides back, groaning when he pushes back in, burying his face into Hiyori's back and leaving open mouth kisses and bites against it.

Ibara's eyes cross at the sensation of Nagisa's cock dragging against his, groaning when he pushes in further with Nagisa.

"I-It's like it's sucking us back in," Ibara smirks, breathless and sweaty like the rest of them as he moves his hand to Hiyori's cock.

"Ohii-san is so greedy," Jun groans, now stroking himself at a steady pace as he watches Hiyori's face contort in pleasure, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"I-I'm so full, I'm going to die—" Hiyori chokes out, his insides cramping in a painfully good way. Ibara stroking him takes the edge off, and he relaxes more, whining with each pump of the other boy's hand.

"Mm, next time I'll make Ohii-san suck me off while he's taking two cocks," Jun licks his lips, feeling the warmth in is body spread to his stomach, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being stuffed in every hole?"

Hiyori sobs, nodding his head, unable to hold himself up anymore. Jun's dirty talk always gets to him, and he moans loud enough that he swears even in the soundproof room he'd be heard.

Ibara grabs at Hiyori's face, kissing him messily as they both begin to fuck into Hiyori at a casual pace. Ibara feels close, and he groans into the kiss, drool sliding down his face at how messy it is.

"I'm gonna cum-" Ibara warns, groaning loud when Nagisa pushes in all the way, their dicks rubbing against eachother perfectly. He cums, messily painting Hiyori's insides with his thick cum, gripping his hips so tightly he swears it'll bruise.

Hiyori sobs at the sensation, the slickness and warmth almost too much for him. He cant stop himself from cumming right after, hips twitching weakly at each one of Nagisa's thrusts, milking every last drop out of him.

Hiyori flops into Ibara, sweaty and sticky. With the both of them completely spent, they whine at the overstimulation as Nagisa speeds up.

"Coming—" Nagisa groans, stilling his hips as he cums inside, mixing it with the rest. Hiyori can't move, laying against Ibara with a blank expression, letting out the tiniest noise as he's filled to the brim.

"He got fucked out of it, he's floppy," Ibara breathlessly laughs, feeling the weight begin to crush him, "You're crushing me to death, princess!"

Jun lets out a final grunt, spilling into his own hand at the sight. After catching his breath, he groans, leaning back into the couch, "You guys are awful."

Hiyori doesn't move, just whines again feeling like jelly. He hardly hears Jun get up, and shivers when Nagisa pulls out slowly, feeling himself clench instinctively at the loss.

Jun returns, his hand now clean and he holds a wet cloth, tugging on Hiyori's arm, "Ohii-san, you gotta get up."

Another whine.

Jun sighs, moving to where Nagisa previously was to pull Hiyori up into a sitting position.

"Thank god," Ibara breathes, throwing his arm over his head and shutting his eyes. _Ahh, he really doesn't want to work on this commercial anymore_. What a shame.

"You're so sloppy," Jun murmurs, wiping Hiyori's stomach down and then moving to wipe Ibara's. Ibara groans at the slick feeling of Hiyori's hole, still buried inside, squirming a bit.

After Jun wipes down what he can, he tugs Hiyori back enough that Ibara's now soft cock slides out, causing them both to whine. Hiyori doesn't register Jun reaching around until he moves quickly, shoving a plug (from the same naughty drawer the lube came from) deep inside him.

Hiyori cries out, startled at the action and trying his hardest not to get turned on for the _third_ time.

"Now you can really keep us all inside of you while we practice," Jun murmurs into Hiyori's ear, sliding his hands up his soft thighs. Hiyori gives a nod, humming weakly at the feeling.

"So," Ibara sat up, adjusting his glasses and smiling at the other three, "Are we ready for practice now?"

 


End file.
